


Other Interests

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Rival Schools AU [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boarding School, Hand Jobs, High School, Human, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novabomb has more things in mind rather than homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Interests

Mirage swore that he was going to kill Novabomb when this was all said and done. The only reason why he had let Novabomb come over to his dorm room tonight was because Hound was on some trip for JROTC and he was going to tutor the him, mainly because the idiot was always sleeping in class and hardly ever studied.  
  
He should have figured that the fool had no intentions to study, especially when Hound was gone. Still, Mirage had been caught off guard when Novabomb had pushed him up against the wall and started kissing him like crazy. He wanted to get mad and hit him, but he didn’t. He ended up moaning as the other’s leg slipped in between his legs, his thigh grinding up against his crotch.  
  
Novabomb broke the kiss to smile down at the other, still holding his wrists up against the wall. “You got hard.”  
  
“I’ll kill you.”  
  
“Hmmm…. Maybe after we do it, okay?”  
  
This stupid asshole… Glaring at the other, Mirage growled out, “We’re not doing it.”  
  
“Aw, come on, babe, don’t be–”  
  
“We don’t have any condoms–”  
  
“It’s not you can get pregnant–”  
  
“And we don’t have lubricate.”  
  
Novabomb pursed his lips together. All right, that was one thing that they couldn’t really get around. He wasn’t about to put his dick into Mirage when he was all dry and tight. Not only would Mirage get hurt, but he would probably also murder him, two things the blue-haired student didn’t want. Still, they had to take care of their problem somehow; they couldn’t make their hard-ons go away with a snap of their fingers.  
  
Well, he had an idea, but it wasn’t as fun as actually having sex. Still, with the limitations they had, it was the best they could do… Though he wished Mirage wasn’t so against giving head. Otherwise, he would propose a 69, but the other would definitely not go for it.  
  
He leaned forward and pecked Mirage’s forehead. “All right, no sex.”  
  
Mirage blinked, a bit surprised. He thought for sure the other would moan and whine about it, like he did with everything else.  
  
“But still, we’re both hard, so we have to relieve ourselves, don’t you think?”  
  
His expression hardened. “I’m not going to–”  
  
“I mean we just jerk each other off, silly.”  
  
Oh. That… seemed reasonable. He wouldn’t have to put Novabomb’s dick in his mouth and they would both get off. Hopefully without making a mess, because if that happened, he sure as hell wasn’t about to clean it up.  
  
“So you wanna do it?”  
  
“… Just make it quick. We both have homework to do.”  
  
“Not like I’ll do it anyway.”  
  
“And you wonder why you have such poor grades.”  
  
Novabomb simply smiled as he guided the other over to his bed. He was a bit surprised when Mirage’s hands immediately went for his pants considering how reluctant he usually was when it came to anything sexual. Not that he minded though – he liked it when Mirage took the lead or the first step with things.  
  
Of course, what he failed to realize that Mirage was only try to speed things along so he could do his homework. He probably wouldn’t have minded if Novabomb had tried this after he had finished, but now he was just pissed off and wanted to get it out of the way. So when he undid Novabomb’s belt and pushed down his pants, he quickly reached in and pulled out the other’s hard dick.  
  
Novabomb just laughed as he finished unbuttoning and unzipping his boyfriend’s pants. Mirage flinched when the other gently wrapped his hand around his cock, pulling it out and staring down at it with that stupid smile on his face.  
  
“Wh-What’re you smiling at?”  
  
“Because you’re cute.”  
  
“Die in a fire.”  
  
Novabomb chuckled as he slowly started to move his hand up and down around the other’s shaft. Mirage gasped and flinched, cheeks darkening a little. Still, not wanting to be outdone, he started to move his hand too. Novabomb’s smile just grew wider, though Mirage could hear the other’s breathing get heavier.  
  
It was quiet for a few moments, the two of them simply sitting on Mirage’s bed and jerking each other off. Mirage couldn’t bring himself to look up at the other, face too red and body too heavy. He was moaning softly in between heavy pants as the other pumped at his dick, thumb rubbing over the head every now and then.  
  
This damn bastard… He hated how good he was at pleasuring men. He was only using his hand and yet… He shouldn’t have been too surprised though. Novabomb had said he had done a lot experimenting before, for whatever reason, deciding to go after him.  
  
“You’re starting to leak, you know?”  
  
“Sh-Shut it…”  
  
“Ngh… It’s okay, I’m getting pretty turned on too.”  
  
Mirage’s cheeks darkened, shivering when he felt Novabomb move his body to lean over him. He stiffened when he felt lips against the back of his neck, but the other just chuckled.  
  
“You’re so cute, Mirage… So, so cute.”  
  
The poor student could only grit his teeth as he continued to pump at the now pulsing dick in hand. Damn it, he just wanted this to end! It felt good, but… it was just way too humiliating. He loathed how easily the other could embarrass him and make him shake with pleasure. Damn it, it shouldn’t have been like this! He was always composed and in control of himself…  
  
But Novabomb always messed him up. He always threw him off of his pace, that loud-mouthed, obnoxious asshole… He hated it. He hated it so much…  
  
And yet, he agreed to go out with him and had even had sex with him more than once.  
  
Did that make him an idiot too?  
  
“N-Nova…! No-Nova, I-I’m go-gonna-!”  
  
“Me too – cum with me, okay?”  
  
Mirage could do very little as his entire body seemed to stiffen up as his boyfriend stroked him harder. He did his best to keep pumping the other’s twitching cock, little moans escaping Novabomb’s own throat as they continued to rub and touch each other. Damn it, damn it, damn it!  
  
Mirage shut his eyes tightly as his body seemed to freeze up, a low and heavy moan slipping out his throat as he suddenly came onto his boyfriend’s hand. He thought he had heard Novabomb moan too, but he wasn’t too sure. All he knew is that when he looked down, his hand was covered in his boyfriend’s cum as his boyfriend also had his cum on him.  
  
Novabomb laughed softly. “You make the cutest expression when you cum, you know?”  
  
“Die.”  
  
“Babe, don’t be like that~~” He moved his clean hand to gently tilt Mirage’s head up, leaning forward to kiss the blushing student. “You’re ruining the afterglow.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Novabomb pouted as his boyfriend reached over and grabbed the tissue box off of the side table, quickly pulling out a few tissues to wipe his hand. Novabomb couldn’t help but to be a little disappointed, hoping that Mirage would have licked it off. It would have been way more erotic, but he hated how cum tasted.  
  
Mirage’s eyes narrowed at the other as he licked up his hand. “That’s disgusting.”  
  
He grinned. “I think it tastes sweet.”  
  
The slightly older boy groaned and shook his head as he turned away from him as he tossed out the tissues. Novabomb could do little but smile as he watched Mirage fix himself up before looking at him and pointing to him. “Wash your hands.”  
  
“They’re clean–”  
  
“Wash. Your. Hands.”  
  
“Okay, okay… I’ll wash them, geez.”  
  
Novabomb quickly fixed his pants as Mirage sat down at his desk. But before he went to the bathroom, he leaned over and pecked the other’s lips, who jerked back in surprise. It only made Novabomb chuckle before he turned away and hummed to himself as he headed toward the bathroom.  
  
Mirage’s cheeks darkened as he jerked his head down at his homework. Primus, he swore… Once Novabomb came back, he was going to punch him.


End file.
